


(твой) топор в (моем) сердце

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Юта не любит ходить на рынок. Практически все продавцы там старые, и речь у них смазанная, а Юта все еще учит корейский, чтобы понимать их сходу. Его мнение меняется, когда в поле зрения появляется один очаровательный мясник.Пусть все кругом и говорят, что это очень плохая идея.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	(твой) топор в (моем) сердце

Юта не любит, когда приходит его очередь идти на рынок за продуктами.

Он был бы не против ходить за покупками в любой магазин, будь он даже на другом конце города, но Тэен настаивает на том, что они должны экономить на всем возможном, ведь жизнь бедного студента обязывает. Енхо — еще один сосед Юты по комнате в общаге — только соглашается с Тэеном, и у Юты просто нет выбора.

У него нет страха перед толпой или чего-то подобного, но практически все продавцы на рынке — старые до безумия, речь у них вялая и смазанная, будто им не хватает зубов, а Юта, несмотря на то, что за последние три года в Корее научился говорить на корейском свободно, не всегда понимает их, просто не может разобрать слова. И, когда те видят в нем приезжего, они начинают относиться к нему с большим пренебрежением. В общем, от рынков Юта старается держаться подальше.

Он либо каждый раз идет к новому прилавку, либо ищет другой рынок поближе. Юта пытался покупать овощи в магазине, но Тэен все равно узнавал. Холодильник у них общий на троих, бюджет — тоже, в большей степени. Единственный из них, кто работает на полную ставку — Тэен, а Енхо и Юта перебиваются только редкими подработками, поэтому Юта может понять, почему Тэен так беспокоится.

Единственное, что он не может понять, — почему он все никак не может закончить вычеркивать пункты из сегодняшнего списка покупок.

Каждый раз, когда он находит новый рынок, ему приходится долго ходить между рядами, чтобы сравнить цены. Но сейчас он не может даже найти, где ему купить грибы и капусту.

Пакет в его руке уже довольно тяжелый, чтобы обеспечить их троих на неделю или даже больше; Юта хочет скорее покончить со всем этим. Сегодня не было неприятных инцидентов, но ему еще возвращаться.

Юта чувствует стойкий запах рыбы и морепродуктов. Он уже вышел к мясным лавкам, тут точно не будет капусты. Может, если он купит вместо капусты филе, Тэен не заметит? По крайней мере, он может спросить, не знают ли тут, где ему найти грибы.

Он хочет войти внутрь магазина, чтобы поговорить с продавцом, когда слышит пугающе громкий стук где-то сбоку. Юта вздрагивает, но машинально поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть мясную лавку, за витриной которой рубил чью-то тушку мясник.

Юта сглатывает.

Через пару часов, когда Тэен ворчит на него за то, что он потратил все деньги на мясо, ему совершенно все равно.

Енхо внимательно следит за собирающимся за покупками Ютой со своей кровати и прикусывает губу, задумываясь над своими следующими словами:

— Если хочешь, я могу сходить вместо тебя, — тянет он. — Ты ходил на рынок каждые выходные последние три недели, наш график давно сбился.

— Нет, все в порядке, — улыбается ему Юта, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

— Уверен? — продолжает Енхо. — Ты мог бы потратить этот день на себя, — Юта неопределенно ведет плечом. — Как давно ты выходил расслабиться?

Юта останавливается, задумываясь.

— Учеба началась месяц назад, — говорит он. — И я сказал, все в порядке. Мне не трудно. К тому же, я дышу свежим воздухом.

— Ты мотаешься на окраину города, — не унимается Енхо. — Это занимает много времени. Если тебе нечем больше заняться, знаешь, я мог бы познакомить тебя с кем-нибудь.

Юта смотрит на него, нахмурившись. И Енхо знает, что тот сейчас непременно откажет ему, поэтому поднимает руки.

— Ладно, — соглашается Енхо, Юта выдыхает с облегчением. — Но я пойду с тобой.

Енхо встает с кровати и игнорирует все протесты Юты. Юта не хочет, чтобы тот шел с ним, но сдается и дожидается Енхо, пока тот переоденется и будет готов.

В отличии от с напускным вниманием выбирающего овощи Юты, Енхо в данный момент совсем плевать на это. Его миссия не в этом. Он постоянно оглядывается, выискивая взглядом _причину_.

Юта всегда — всегда — ненавидел ходить на рынок, а теперь сам вызывается. У этого просто не может не быть причины. Если Тэен предпочитает игнорировать всю суть ситуации и ловить с нее плюсы, то Енхо не может просто так избавиться от своего любопытства.

Он тщательно всматривается в лицо каждого проходящего мимо человека, он точно сегодня не вернется ни с чем.

Находящийся рядом с ним Юта напряжен, и это только подтверждает, что Енхо мыслит в правильном направлении.

Енхо не сдается, даже когда все нужное уже куплено. Заметно расслабившийся Юта говорит Енхо, что им пора идти. Енхо кусает щеку изнутри, обдумывая, что ему лучше делать. Ухмылка на губах Юты только провоцирует его сильней.

— Я хочу купить креветки Тэену, — выпаливает Енхо, у Юты дергается глаз. — Он их любит, и у него выдалась тяжелая неделька. Надо приободрить его, что скажешь?

Юта сжимает губы в полоску, но кивает.

Ничего страшного не произойдет, если они пойдут к морепродуктам. Это совершенно другое. Юта думает, что ему не о чем переживать.

Юта надеется, что ему не о чем переживать.

Он отвлекает Енхо от всего остального, ведя за собой, чтобы купить креветки. Он с особой тщательностью не позволяет ему смотреть по сторонам, когда они стоят у витрины и ждут, пока продавщица отмерит им полкило. У него даже получается, Енхо ничего не видит, пока они не получают новый пакет к уже сделанным покупкам.

_Пока._

Потому что потом Енхо замечает краем глаза движение сбоку от себя: кто-то решил протереть снаружи витрину одной из ближайших лавок. Енхо даже не понимает поначалу, что за мысль появляется в его голове, пока человек не разворачивается к нему, закончив со своим делом.

У Енхо в голове щелкает. Юта понимает, что все его старания были напрасны, но все еще не может поднять взгляд с земли и тем более смотреть так прямо и невозмутимо, как это делает Енхо.

Енхо проглатывает свой смешок, чтобы не смутить Юту еще сильнее. Еще он думает, что Юта очень сильно влип.

Тэен не понимает, зачем они купили креветки, но все равно готовит их на ужин, ворча о том, что это одна из самых бесполезных трат денег, что они могли сделать.

Енхо пожимает плечами на его слова и говорит, что ему абсолютно не жаль.

В ответ на это Тэен говорит ему что, если тот не объяснится, то будет жить на воде и рисе всю следующую неделю. Енхо тут же меняет свою позицию.

— Это был единственный способ определить, в кого втрескался Накамото, — сдает он друга. Тэен вскидывает бровь.

— Кого он мог найти на рынке? — удивляется он. — Разве там есть кто-то младше сорока? Я не думал, что у него такие вкусы.

Юта бросает в Тэена убийственный взгляд, отвлекаясь от своей домашки. Тэен его игнорирует.

Енхо смеется:

— _Ему так повезло_ , но он, кажется, нашел единственного.

В него летит стерка, от которой он с легкостью уклоняется.

— Но вкусы у него все еще специфичные, — продолжает Енхо. — Тот парень — мясник, и с ножом он обращается очень профессионально.

Тэен тут же поворачивается к Юте, глядя на того большими от удивления глазами.

— _Ты влюбился в мясника?!_

Юта сглатывает.

— Все не так, как кажется.

— О да, — тянет Енхо. — Просто парень, который на досуге разделывает кроликов и умывается их кровью.

— Я сказал, что все не так! — возмущается Юта. — Он милый, у него красивая улыбка.

— Ох, — вздыхает Тэен. — Он еще и улыбается, когда разделывает кроликов?

— Он улыбается покупателям и когда говорит с другими продавцами, — начинает злиться Юта. Ему совершенно не нравится то, что говорят другие.

Прежде чем Тэен или Енхо успевают сказать что-то еще, он собирает свои тетради и ручку и уходит, чтобы продолжить учиться в комнате Доена и Сычена.

Они точно не будут смеяться над ним, хотя бы потому, что еще ни о чем не знают.

Юта ловит на себе взгляд Доена, еще когда тот только входит в столовую.

Входит он вместе с Тэеном, с которым они учатся вместе, поэтому причину подобного взгляда он, Юта, в принципе, понимает. Единственное, ему не ясно, как Доен мог его предать, примкнув к Тэену и Енхо.

Правда, в отличии от Тэена и Енхо, Доен говорит более серьезно, ставя приоритеты на совсем другие аспекты.

— Тебе действительно нравится неандерталец?

Юта хмурится, но не отвлекается от еды. Продолжает слушать, что ему говорит Доен, когда они с Тэеном садятся к нему за стол.

— Он разделывает мясо на рынке на окраине города, — говорит Доен. — Для этого большого ума не надо. Если он двадцать четыре на семь находится на работе, то у него и образования нет.

— Я не знаю, сколько ему, — замечает Юта. — Может, он уже закончил универ.

— И работает на рынке? — встревает Тэен, но двое его игнорируют.

— Он может оказаться очень грубым человеком, — не останавливается Доен, наклоняясь ближе к Юте. — Что, если он заметил все твои вылазки к нему и теперь планирует сделать что-нибудь? Ты его совсем не знаешь, а он прекрасно владеет ножом.

Юта прикусывает нижнюю губу. У него резко пропадает аппетит.

Может, Доен говорит действительно правильные вещи, и ему нужно перестать романтизировать совершенно незнакомого ему человека, о котором он имеет лишь крайне поверхностное представление.

Должно быть, что-то на его лице меняется, поскольку у Доена на губах появляется легкая улыбка и он осторожно касается руки Юты, вновь привлекая к себе внимание.

— Но, — неожиданно мягко начинает Доен, — мы могли бы сходить вместе и убедиться во всем. И, может, сделать первый шаг.

Юта берет руку Доена в свои и говорит, что это просто прекрасно. Доен соглашается с ним, что делать поспешные выводы слишком глупо.

Тэен не понимает, в какой момент все пошло не так. Он пишет Енхо, чтобы тот не делал никаких планов на ближайшие выходные.

Юта считает, что все проходит просто ужасно.

Все начинает рушиться еще в общежитии, когда, помимо Енхо, Тэена, Доена и самого Юты, к ним присоединяются еще несколько человек.

Он не против компании, но все они довольно громкие, чем нервируют Юту. Это очень важный день, ведь сегодня Доен либо скажет Юте, что, да, черт возьми, иди хватай свою любовь с первого взгляда и не тормози, либо откроет ему глаза на то, что у него просто отвратительный вкус.

Тогда у Юты разобьется сердце, а парень, что ему так нравится, даже не узнает об этом.

Дорога до рынка долгая. Юта успевает обдумать каждый вариант событий, и его настроение портится так же быстро, как портится погода.

Овощи и фрукты под палатками не мокнут, зато между рядами появляются настоящие моря, и Юта проваливается в них, топя ноги в лужах.

У него появляется предчувствие, еще когда они только подходят к мясному отделу. И оно оправдывается, когда того, кто им нужен, не оказывается на месте. Тэен ругается, раздраженный погодой и ситуацией в целом. Доен пытается его успокоить, но в итоге они начинают ссориться.

Енхо не влезает и не дает влезть Сычену и Джехену, пришедшим с ними.

Юта злится, чувствуя себя дураком.

В чем был их план? Прийти сюда всей толпой и устроить допрос, без объяснения причин? В этом был бы толк, если бы пришли только двое, а не шестеро, как получалось.

Еще его задевает тот факт, что у них все равно ничего не вышло бы, ведь никого не оказалось на месте. И это отдается у него мыслью о том, что он действительно ничего о нем не знает.

Юта пыхтит, громко вдыхая и выдыхая. Он замерз, у него насквозь промокшие ноги, и ссорящиеся друзья ему совсем не помогают.

Он говорит, что им здесь нечего ловить и лучше разойтись, пока никто не простудился.

Доен возражает, говоря, что они просто попали в обеденный перерыв и им нужно немного подождать. Тэен ему возражает, считая, что здоровье гораздо важнее и они не имеют никакого понятия, сколько им нужно ждать.

И с каждым словом и того, и другого, Юта чувствует себя хуже.

Он не видит, что Енхо собирается что-то сказать, и срывается, перебивая.

Говорит, что с него хватит. И что ему надоело. Он уходит от них быстрым шагом, задевая Енхо плечом и злясь на самого себя за подобное.

Это имеет эффект на Тэена и Доена, они перестают ругаться друг с другом, непонимающе глядя вслед отдаляющемуся Юте.

Енхо вздыхает.

— Я верну его, — говорит он. Никто с ним не спорит, Сычен предлагает им подождать в каком-нибудь кафе, чтобы не стоять под дождем, не зная, чего ожидать.

Юта разбит и совсем немного разочарован в себе. Он понимает, что ушел в обратную от нужной автобусной остановки сторону, только когда спотыкается и падает.

За его спиной закончившиеся продуктовые ряды, а впереди серые потрепанные дома. Юте нужно возвращаться, но у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы подняться.

Он не плачет, потому что это глупо. С другой стороны, он не может понять, почему влюбленность — это так сложно. Или сложно только ему? Юта промокший целиком и полностью.

И чувствует себя жалким. Пока на его голову не перестает лить как из ведра.

Юта заторможено поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядами с Тэилем.

Тэиль держит над ним зонтик, выглядит обеспокоенно, и Юта не понимает, почему тот не прошел мимо.

Енхо стоит невдалеке и усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как Юта принимает чужую руку и поднимается на ноги. Он звонит Тэену, чтобы спросить, где они, потому что ловить им здесь нечего.

Несмотря на смазливое лицо, Тэиль сильный. Он практически тащит на себе Юту до своей лавки, где вводит его в небольшое рабочее помещение. Юта сдерживает вздох облегчения, когда видит, что это не холодильник для мяса, а что-то среднее между комнатой отдыха и раздевалкой.

Тэиль просит Юту снять обувь и верхнюю одежду, а сам достает из-под ящиков обогреватель и конфорку. Юта не сразу понимает, зачем, а когда видит, что Тэиль достает ковш и приносит обработанное мясо, чтобы приготовить, пытается протестовать.

У него не получается, потому что он чихает, когда пытается убедить Тэиля, и тот лишь сильнее убеждается в том, что тому необходим горячий бульон.

Тэиль сам может согреть своей улыбкой любого.

У Юты краснеют щеки, когда он смотрит ему в глаза, но Юта все равно не отводит взгляд.

Он все еще не до конца понимает, почему Тэиль не бросил его там на дороге и не прошел мимо. Мысль о том, что Тэиль заметил все его хождения вокруг еще в первый день, смущает и убивает его изнутри.

Он не хочет спрашивать и, скорее всего, не спросит, потому что и так знает ответ.

Тэиль не перестает улыбаться, И Юта думает, что больше ничего не важно.

Тэен хмурится и смотрит недоверчиво, когда Юта приносит домой полный пакет мяса. Енхо говорит, что это лучший исход, который только мог быть.


End file.
